Beauty and the Beast
by caughtonacliche
Summary: A spin off of Disney's Beauty and the Beast with some cool twists and turns. KagSes and who know who else? WIP


**Disclaimer**: Isn't that one lil' word enough? I (sniff, sniff) do not own (huff, puff) InuYahsa or any of the characters in it. I am borrowing from Disney's Beauty and the Beast as well. (Okay there are YOU happy)

change in POV

falshback

Prelogue

Once upon a time-not so much different from this one- there was a kingdom called Japan. The land was filled with many people who were mostly content.

One girl, however, was different. She had grown up with everything she could have desired; yet she felt lonely. She was selfless, gracious, and kind. Everyone loved her and loved ones constantly surrounded her. However, the girl went through life feeling as though she were missing a piece of herself.

Until one beautiful, warm, starry night.

On that night the girl had sat on the lip of an ancient well. She swung her legs over the well oblivious to the danger of falling in. And as she stared at the twinkling stars she wondered to herself how she could miss something she never had. She thought of all she had and began to feel guilty for longing for more. Soon the night turned into darkness and she moved to get up. She placed both legs on the lip of the well and when she moved to stand up lost her balance and fell backwards into the well.

The girl looked up from the bottom of the well. The stars seemed to have doubled in number and brightness and the air held a sweet smell. After climbing out the girl noticed how cold it was and knew immediately she was no longer home.

On that night, a young man walked past an ancient well. He stopped and watched as a young woman climbed out. His eyes locked eyes with hers and his curiosity got the best of him. As he approached her he noticed that the young woman shook from the cold. She was dressed in pants and an off the shoulder silk shirt.

"Kind sir," she said, "would you help me find shelter from the weather? I regret I have no money. Perhaps someday I may be of service to you."

The man raised an eyebrow at the woman. His eyes traced the contours of her body and her smell alerted him to her nervousness. Then he turned his back on her and continued his walk out of the clearing. He was aware the woman was following him and noticed her inability to keep herself warm. After a few moments he stopped, the girl bumped into him and immediately began to apologize. Her apologies turned into thank you's as her draped his haori around her.

"Sir, there is a beggar woman at the gates asking that you shelter her from the upcoming storm," said Jaken, Lord Seshomaru's manservant.

"Are you that incompetent that you can not make such a decision on your own?" Lord Seshomaru, said "Perhaps you are simply a useless toad whose services I do not require."

"Bu bu but my Lord I have been serving your family for centuries. - That's all you can say in you defense you truly are pathetic- She refuses to leave. She requests to speak to you personally."

"She refuses to leave does she, very well I am coming." Seshomaru rose from his seat and walked to the gates of his castle.

"My lord," the woman said, "I request a night under your roof. I have traveled far and am very wary. I have no protection from the weather. I regret that I have no money, but I can offer you this small pearl as a token of my gratitude. Please, kind sir." Seshomaru studied the woman before him. Her hair was old and matted she leaned on one leg indicating she had some sort of wound. Seshomaru could smell the blood on her along with the poison that would kill her. He smelt fear, nervousness and deceit. Most of all though he smelt the power rolling in waves from the pearl as well as the tragedy that followed it. _No, he would not get caught up in such things._

"Leave and take that pearl with you. You will leave my lands by tomorrow or swift death will fall upon you. Now go!" For a moment there was complete silence with the exception of the wind. The beggar woman took a step forward towards Seshomaru and instantly the guards began to advance.

"You have not one drop of compassion. You realize not whom you speak to, but it doesn't matter now. How could you just leave me to die? Very well, I will die but you will carry my burden Lord Seshomaru !" The woman threw the pearl at Seshomaru who had created a barrier to protect him. However, to his shock and the shock of those around him the pearl went straight through the boundary only to melt into Seshomaru. Instantly there was a blinding light and where the beggar woman stood there laid a dead miko infamously know among demons and humans as Midoriko.


End file.
